leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Maokai
Maokai,Spaczony Drzewiec Maokai-Jedna z postaci League,Powstał poprzez niekontrolowane się uwolnienie energii magicznej. Typ:Obrońca,Walczący w zwarciu,Prowadzący Data wydania:16 luty 2011 roku Historia Chaotyczna energia magiczna, uwolniona przez czarodziejów podczas Rune Wars wywołała spustoszenie w faunie i florze. League powstała, by przejąć kontrolę nad magią i ograniczyć jej użytkowanie do Fields of Justice. Dzięki temu założyciele organizacji mieli nadzieję, że magia nie będzie już wpływać na środowisko. Wyglądało na to, że im się udało... i wtedy powstał Maokai. Starożytny dąb, stojący w górnej dżungli Twisted Treeline, ożył nagle podczas meczu. Został wyrwany z naturalnej równowagi przez mistyczne siły, a jego świadomość zrodziła się zthumb|Maokai chaosu. Zanim sędziowie League zdołali go opanować, zdążył on zgładzić sześcioro bohaterów biorących udział w meczu. Stwór zainteresował uczonych z Arcanum Majoris, chętnych, by odkryć tajemnicę jego animacji. Jednak Maokai był wściekły. Gardził świadomością, która się w nim obudziła; twierdził, że to wynaturzenie. Nauczył się komunikować z ludźmi, mając nadzieję, że pomoże mu to wrócić do poprzedniego, naturalnego stanu. Widząc w tym szansę, League zaoferowała mu wymianę. Uczeni postarają się znaleźć sposób na odwrócenie procesu, a on będzie walczył w League of Legends. Maokaiego nie obchodziły werdykty organizacji, ale chciał ukarać przywoływaczy za bezmyślne używanie magii. Zgodził się pod jednym warunkiem - jeśli uczeni poznają sposób, by przywrócić go do naturalnego stanu, nigdy nie animują innego drzewa. Na Fields of Justice nosi latarnię, która ma odróżniać go od innych drzew i ostrzegać 'zwierzęta', które chciałyby go skrzywdzić. 'Wykorzystam tę moc, dopóki nie zostanę od niej uwolniony.' - Maokai Statystyki Umiejętności thumb|leftMistyczne Uderzenie- '''Maokai odrzuca pobliskich przeciwników falą uderzeniową, zadając obrażenia i spowalniając ich. Maokai tworzy mistyczną falę uderzeniową. Pobliscy przeciwnicy zostają odrzuceni oraz otrzymują 70/115/160/205/250 (+0.4) pkt. obrażeń magicznych oraz zostają spowolnieni o 20/27/34/41/48% na 2 sekundy. '''Cena:55 pkt many Zasięg-600 thumb|leftSpaczone Natarcie- '''Maokai rozpływa się w chmurę magicznej energii. Pojawia się przy wybranym przeciwniku, zadając mu obrażenia i oplątując go korzeniami.Maokai zamienia się w chmurę magicznej energii, która szybko przemieszcza się ku wybranemu przeciwnikowi, zadając mu 80/115/150/185/220 (+0.8) pkt. obrażeń magicznych i unieruchamiając go na 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 sek. '''Cena:70/80/85/90/95 pkt many Zasięg-650 thumb|leftRzut Sadzonką- '''Maokai ciska sadzonką, która zadaje obrażenia w miejscu trafienia. Drzewko następnie ukorzenia się i strzeże okolicy. Kiedy podejdą do niego przeciwnicy, roślinka atakuje ich magicznym wybuchem. Maokai rzuca roślinką, która zadaje 40/75/110/145/180 (+0.4) pkt. obrażeń magicznych po trafieniu. Następnie ukorzenia się ona i strzeże obszaru, rzucając się na zbliżających się wrogów i wybuchając. Eksplozja zadaje 80/130/180/230/280 (+0.6) pkt. obrażeń magicznych. Sadzonki obumierają po 35 sek. '''Cena:70/80/90/100/110 pkt many Zasięg-1100 thumb|left''Wir Zemsty-' Maokai osłania sojuszników, kradnąc moc z wrogich zaklęć i ataków, zmniejszając zadawane im obrażenia (z wyjątkiem tych, zadanych przez wieże). Kiedy Maokai skończy ten efekt, uwalnia zgromadzoną energię, zadając obrażenia przeciwnikom w obrębie wiru.Po włączeniu: Maokai tworzy magiczny wir chroniący jego oraz sojuszników, zmniejszając o 20% otrzymywane przez nich obrażenia (niepochodzące od wieżyczek). Maokai może zakończyć ten efekt i uwolnić zgromadzoną energię, zadając 100/150/200 (+0.5) (+2 za każdy punkt pochłoniętych obrażeń) pkt. obrażeń magicznych przeciwnikom w wirze. Maokai może zadać do 200/250/300 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń. Cena:75 pkt many,35 pkt many na sekundę Zasięg-575 thumb|left'''Wyssanie magii- '''Za każdym razem, kiedy w okolicy Maokaiego rzucone zostanie zaklęcie, ten pobiera z niego energię, zyskując ładunek Wyssania Magii. Kiedy posiada 5 ładunków, jego następny atak wzmacnia go, uzdrawiając 7% maksymalnych PZ.